eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Ragit
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG Suit = }}}} }} Ragit is a Sleazonian who's got one too many bounties on his head. Because of this, he needs a place to hide, and hides on the Falcon, becoming a negotiator/dealmaker for the team, as well as the pain-in-the-ass and plucky comic relief crew member. Characteristics *'Name': Ragit *'Species': Sleazonian *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Black spikes *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Taking easy street, the score of the millennium, women, money, status *'Dislikes': People swindling him after he swindles them, being hunted, messed-up situations *'Family': Unknown, but has mentioned of an older brother Appearance Casual SIG Background Formerly an underling of the Pantophage crime lord, Bib Fortunis, Ragit struck out on his luck to become his own main man. So far, he has gained 26 arrest warrants and more bounties on his head more than usual. He tried to get out of the bounties by making it big, but with every job he got in trouble. One job in particular was when he tried to steal from a smuggler named Kahim, who had stolen a valuable lab animal. Ragit had the plan all figured out; at a bar, Kahim lost the briefcase containing the animal when Ragit was able to steal it behind his back. However, nearby, Isaac discovered the Sleazonian attempting to sell the animal at a pet store and, mistaking him for Kahim, held him at gunpoint. Isaac ordered the store owner to open the case, revealing the animal to be a Velociminx. As Isaac left the pet store, as Ragit attempt to haggle a better price than what it was worth, the real Kahim appeared and attempted to take the Velociminx back as well as turn Ragit in for his bounty, but both Ragit and the Velociminx managed to escape, prompting Kahim, Isaac, the mob that wanted Ragit’s tail, and the group of scientists who had illegally experimented on the Velociminx to give chase. Isaac and Ragit both ultimately lose Kahim but gained possession of both the Sleazonian and the Velociminx, who Isaac named Johanna not knowing it was a boy, whom he brings back to the Falcon. Unfortunately, it also brings the mafia loan sharks who explain Ragit’s situation to his ‘crew’, and that if Ragit doesn’t pay back the hefty amount, they’ll take it from his fur. Gwen suggests that Isaac, Ragit, and Jeff take the Velociminx for a walk in order to lure Kahim into trying to take it back, in doing so, they’ll catch him for the bounty to clear Ragit’s situation. However, the scientists activate a whistle to find their "data Velociminx", resulting in Johanna escaping but dragging Ragit with him. Kahim uses a stolen car and manages to grab both Ragit and the Velociminx, while Jeff, Isaac, and the scientists pursue him in their ship and truck, respectively. The Ragit manages to break free along with Johanna, as he pins Kahim down, and Ragit manipulates the car's controls to open the doors and jump out, causing Isaac to save them both by having them land on top of his ship. Meanwhile, Kahim and the scientists crash their vehicles and are apprehended by the mafia, who call up later and tell that 20 of the bounties on his head are gone, leaving him only five more to go. Afterwards Ragit and Johanna become part of the crew, mostly because Johanna’s stuck with Isaac for saving his life, and for Ragit pleading and dragging in to take him, much to Jeff's chagrin. Personality Ragit doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber. He will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, power, etc. He is also self-absorbed. Ragit's greedy and cowardly nature leads Ragit to be highly sadistic and sociopathic, visible as he once shamelessly took advantage of DRU's innocence, and when he apparently dies, Ragit shows no sorrow for him, even after Gwen angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "Sometimes, I just don't get you, humans!", therefore proving that Ragit shows no empathy to anyone, even for own his family and relatives, as it is revealed that Ragit sold his own mother for money. However, Ragit seems to have truly changed his personality after he became somewhat of a heroic figure. He likes the new situation and the feeling of being loved. As such, he is gradually abandoning his sociopathic tendencies and becoming a much better individual, as seen when he appeared to show genuine concern over DRU. Also Ragit eats when he is nervous. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Quills': Ragit can shoot his quills, which knock out those who are stuck with them. Even though they are not lethal, his quills have some sort of super durability. If he is scared enough, Argit can release all of his quills at once. Skills *'Playing Dead': Ragit can stop his pulse. He had to play dead in order for others to think he was dead. *'Physical Abilities': Ragit is remarkably agile and fast, which allows him to escape from his enemies easily. *'Business Skills': He also has a sharp tongue and uses it to fool less intelligent people. *'Connections': While escaping from the bounty hunters, Ragit gained many contacts for information, from the Galaxy Police to even the seediest intergalactic gangster. Equipment *'Beam-a-trons': The beam-a-trons are telepod-like devices that are linked to a massive pocket dimension that Ragit uses to keep anything or everything he wants without having to clutter his quarters. Although they're a bit old and clunky, as most of the time, he can never get what he wants. For example. if he wants a donut, he'll pull out a bazooka, or if he needs a bazooka, he'll putt out he donut. Relationships Ragit's Relationships Gallery Ragit gearing up.JPG Ragit, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual Attire and Anatomy Ragit, SIG suit and Beam-a-Trons.JPG|SIG suit and Beam-a-trons Voice Actor Alexander Polinsky Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon